


Clarity

by wolfinpink



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfinpink/pseuds/wolfinpink
Summary: Z Nation one shot. A big romantic gesture in which the Reader serenades 10K, trying to keep him from believing all love is tragedy in the zompocolypse, while simultaniously providing a distraction so the group can escape





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> No one, not a soul, ever:...  
> Me: You know how they should have done a musical episode of Z Nation?
> 
> This is a little ridiculous but it feels like the kind of show that could accommodate my crazy ideas.   
> The song is Clarity by Zed and you should totally listen to it. Particularly the cover by Ashley Lawless (she is amazing) because that’s what I head-cannoned this sounded like.  
> Enjoy

“No way. No way in hell.” Murphy backs away from the corner shaking his head, “I can’t control that many.”

Warren sighs as she turns back from the corner, “there’s no way ‘round. There’s only through.”

“Are you not hearing me?” His voice is getting shrill, “I’m not the pied piper. I can’t just whistle a tune and they’ll follow me into never-never land.”

“Shhh.” She warns him sternly, pointing stiffly as her eyes narrow.

Doc sidles up next to the two, as they glare at each other.

“He’s got a point. I’m all for doing whatever it takes but this seems a little dicey, Boss.”

Around the corner spreading as far as the eye can see are zombies. They’re decked in body glitter and tassels, low rider jeans and snapbacks. A few hundred feet to the left is an abandoned stage, the drum-set, guitar and mic stand all strewn across the floor. Every now and then the speakers crackle, and several Z’s turn their heads towards the sound.

“We are in the middle of no where,” Warren hisses, “no fuel, no food, a few drops of water. If this festival of death is what we gotta get you through to get to California, then that’s where we’re going.”

Addy glanced at you pointedly before continuing to keep an eye out.

“We could use a distraction.” 10K pipes up from the roof of the building. A few metres above the group his head appears.

“Something to draw them away.” Addy agrees, “like at the pumping station.”

You had been quiet until now, watching a Z with tinkling bells woven into his hair continue to turn in circles following the musical sound. He growled softly in frustration. 

“Bet there’s something behind the stage we could set up to blast through those speakers,” you say and the group turns to you.

“It sounds like it’s still kicking. If there’s something back there, I could set it up.” Addy nods.  
Murphy gestures erratically at you and Addy, approving the idea. You look up towards 10K, but as soon as your eyes lock he turns away, disappearing onto the roof again. You sigh.  
Ever since you’d told him how you felt, he’d been distant. Those first few kisses, staggered over weeks had been amazing. You’d started to sleep closer together, always choosing to sit next to each other in the car, Warren had begun sending you out in a pair to search for supplies.

Then, softly, into one heated kiss you’d let slip that you thought you loved him and he’d choked.

Frozen up under your hands. You wonder what would have happened if Doc hadn’t have found you both at that moment. 10K used the distraction to escape, and hadn’t come near you since. That was a few days ago now. Although it felt like weeks without him near.

Warren was quiet for a moment, considering the plan.

“Alright.” She said finally, “lets do it.”

Addy came to huddle with the group as you all went over the plan. 10K stayed on the roof, keeping an eye on the Zs in case they should wander too close.

“Addy, (Y/N), 10K backtrack, circle to the left and find a way on stage. 10K will cover you from the water tower. Murphy, Doc and I are going to circle to the right. As soon as the music starts, you guys double time it to the end of the lane, and we’ll meet you there. We’ll cover 10K on his way back. Got it?”

Everyone murmurs an agreement quietly. You glance towards the stage. Z’s were clambering out the front and staggering out from behind it. It wasn’t going to be easy to get up there, even from the other side.

10K scaled back down the wall and hit the ground beside the group. You all gathered your things and began to double back the way you came before you were to split up.   
You tried to fall into step beside 10K but he dropped to the back of the group, making a show of surveying the surroundings for Zs. Your hands balled into fists at your side, a spike of anger splintering through your chest. This was getting ridiculous. 

You slowed down and pointedly came to keep stride with him.

“Listen. I get it. I’m sorry I freaked you out. But you’re acting like a freaking child.” You hissed.

10K continued onwards silently, looking everywhere but in your direction.

“I don’t want this one stupid thing to ruin our friendship. If you don’t like me that way, it’s fine. I don’t care.” Your heart squeezed. You did care. But this wasn’t some rom-com and you weren’t about to fall apart because the guy you love didn’t love you. This is the apocalypse where getting your heart ripped out could literally happen.  
10K’s body seemed to stiffen, but he kept walking.

“For gods sake - ”

A heaving, growling mass barrelled into your side, shoving you prone. The impact knocked the wind out of you and you gasped, trying to keep the Z’s gnashing jaws from your neck. You heard a ripping sound from above and a knife tip appeared out of the zombie’s forehead as it lolled to the side.

“Be more careful.” 10K mumbled and tore the knife back, wiping the blade on his thigh. You huffed as you scrambled back up to your feet.

“If you hate me that much you should have let it rip my throat out. At least then you’d be able to stab me for real.” You spat at him. The rest of the group was walking a little faster, it was still nearly a kilometre to go until you were to split up. They hurried along, clearly uncomfortable by whatever was happening behind them.

10K stopped and turned to you. His face was contorted and lost.

“I don’t hate you.” He said softly, licking his lips.

“Then what the heck is going on?” You pleaded. You’d had university classes less confusing and convoluted than this three week relationship. If it could even be called that.

“I don’t…” He started but paused.

Your hand twitched, wanting to take his and comfort him. Even after he’d broken your heart your first desire was to protect him. But you stopped yourself quickly. He looked down at you, brows furrowed and you nodded slightly, encouraging him to continue.

“Loosing friends is bad enough. Loosing someone you love…” He paused, “When Warren lost Garret she was nearly comatose. Addy lost Mack. When my mum died, my dad... he… I don’t want to love anybody that much and lose them.” His words were staggered and soft as he explained. Your body instinctively moved closer but he took a step back.

“Especially you. I can’t.” His voice had become a whisper.

You both stood there in silence for a few moments. The ground never did open up and swallow you whole when you wanted it to. In front of you the others were getting a little too far ahead and you both slowly turned to continue walking.

You took a deep breath.

“You can’t be so afraid of losing something, that you’re not gonna try to have it.” You say softly. 10K glanced at you and sighed.

“I’ve never loved anyone.” He said. “And everyone I’ve ever seen in love has lost that person. This whole thing is just a mess waiting to happen. It’s insane to be in love in the apocalypse.” He replied.

He had a point. The more you hold onto something in this world, the harder the world tries to rip it from you. Maybe it was right to just seal yourself up, harden your heart against it and just survive. A few minutes passed in silence as you considered his words.

But then you looked at 10K. His hands curled around his rifle. His long strides were half the speed of yours. His goggles, pushed into the ink black matt of hair. Your heart broke for someone so young to be so afraid of loving someone, just in case they lose them. You could understand it, because looking at him, you never wanted to let him go.

“You only need one person in this world if it’s the right one.” You said quietly, “to give each other clarity, healing each other after all the shit that goes down. It’s a mistake not to take it while it lasts.”

The end of the road neared, and you both came to a stop behind Warren before 10K could reply.

“This is it, people. We’ll see you on the other side.” She said, giving Addy a quick hug before looking at you and 10K.

“Careful out there.” She said, looking you in the eyes. You both nodded back.

“Try to put on some Bob Dylan if they’ve got any.” Doc knocked 10K on the back and gave Addy a hug. He turned to you and squeezed your shoulder, smiling softly. His eyes were apologetic, and it made you blush. Who knows how much of your conversation he’d overheard.

You all split up, Doc, Murphy and Warren going right, and you, 10K and Addy going left, both circling back towards the stage. The other group stopped at the empty truck first, to gather any other supplies that we’d left and to give the rest of you a head start to turn on the distraction.

The road to the back of the stage was a little more Z stricken than down the dead centre and you spent most of the time skewering and slicing heads as quietly as you could. About three quarters of the way, you left 10K to scale a water tower. His rifle slapping against the metal construction drew the attention of half a dozen Zs and they shuffled around the bottom, clawing absently at 10K as he climbed higher and higher out of their reach.

When you knew he was safe, you and Addy took off for the last leg of the journey. It didn’t take long for her to pipe up.

“Trouble in paradise.” She said, not bothering to look at you. You groaned loudly.

“What?” She defended, “I’m talking about the song. I hope its there.” She laughed.

“Right.” You said back, and the rest of the walk was silent.

As you neared the back of the stage, you dodged grabbing hands, a few catching on your arms and leaving glitter and blood trails over your jacket. It was a simple set up, big black curtains flowing down from the rafters, shattered coloured lights above the set. The stage itself was propped up about a meter off the ground, maybe a little more. Zs would bump into it, but hadn’t figured out how to climb it yet. Blocking the stairs were a barrage of fold out chairs. Someone had tried to make a stand here. 

There was a long cable still connected to the giant speakers straddling each rim of the stage, leading to a solar generator that had seen better days. The generator was holding up some of the chairs in the barricade.

“Can’t keep the fans waiting.” Addy said, and you both broke into a jog towards the stage.

You ducked under the grasp of a Z and kept going, striking your knife into another as you passed by. The herd ramped up as you slashed your way into the middle of them, pushing past snapping teeth and crooked hands. Like a growing symphony of growls, they coalesced around you as you continued towards the stage.

As soon as you hit the side, you both scrambled up, kicking back several limbs vying for your flesh. You rolled onto the stage, both gasping.

“Easy part over.” Addy says, climbing to her feet. She immediately got to work, checking the motor was in good enough condition to handle the surge of power needed without shorting out.

You began searching for any panels that could produce some sound. Back stage is a little barer than you’d thought. You’d figured there’s be some sound mixing technology, maybe some backing loops. At least a computer hooked up to the speakers. But there was only the cord, leading onto the stage.

You slipped through the black curtains onto the main performance area and your breath hitched.

A thick, writhing mass of zombies stretched out before you. They moved slowly, some staggering, others swaying in place. With your hand shielding your eyes from the sun, you can see the water tower, and further out and to the left was the building you had been conspiring behind half an hour ago.

Such a tiny, middle-of-no-where town to have such a raging concert. You thought the country was supposed to be safe and quiet. Where were the quietly racist grandma zombies still holding their knitting needles?

You heard Addy’s footsteps behind you and turned to ask what she’d found.

“There’s nothing.” She breathed, gazing out into the Z sea, “the generator works okay, but there’s no backing, no intermission, no nothing. I could create some feed back but I’d have to stay here to make sure it continued long enough.”

You glanced back to the water tower. Zs were still massing around the bottom. It was too far to see anything specific, but you were sure you spied a little flare of light, bouncing the sun off 10K’s scope. You raised your hand and gave a small wave.

“Okay.” You said to Addy, slapping your hands against your thighs, “lets connect this mic and guitar.”

You grabbed up the electric guitar, swinging the strap over your body and made your way to the speakers, it was blaring every now and then because it wasn’t properly inserted. You clicked it into place and checked the mic connection. Perfect.

“We can’t just stand here and get flooded by zombies. The stage might not even hold.” Addy says, taking a step towards you. You flap your hand at her, and walk over to the mic, standing it back up and adjusting the height.

“There are three people and one arsehat counting on us out there.” You say, looking over your shoulder at her, “I’ll stay here as long as I can, you make sure 10K gets out. I’ll be right behind you. Promise.”

Addy started to shake her head, but as she looked out over the field of Zs she stopped. There was no way any of us were making it across this town without a distraction.

“Don’t wait too long.” She said and comes at you, arms open. She wraps around you tightly, pulling you in close to press a kiss to your forehead, “when you’re ready to bug out, kick the mic to the speaker and it should give you some feedback to escape.”

You squeeze Addy back as best as you can, with your arms pinned to your sides. She lets go and backs up. You turn back to your hungry audience.

“Dreams do come true in the apocalypse after all,” You chuckle. Taking a deep breath you begin to strum the opening chords to your favourite song, pre-z: Clarity by Zed.

“Hot dive into frozen waves, where the past comes back to life.” The volume emanating from the speakers vibrates the rickety stage. Zs all across the field turn their swaying forms toward you.

“Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time.” A ravenous snarl breaks through your music from somewhere in the nosebleeds. 

“Hold still right before we crash, cause we both know how this ends. A clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again.” Bodies begin throwing themselves against the edge of the stage, behind them others are still pushing forward, crushing them with the weight of a growing crowd.

You glance behind to see Addy has gone, and you look up to 10Ks tower. You know he can see you from his scope. The Zs at the bottom of the tower have dispersed, seeking the ruckus you’re providing them.

“You are the piece of me, I wish I didn’t need. Chasing relentlessly. I still fight and I don’t know why.” You take a deep breath to compensate for the chorus. Ignoring the horde that’s driving itself into your stage you keep your eyes locked on the water tower.

“If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?” You take another deep breath.

“If our love’s insanity, why are you my clarity?” 

Behind you the barricade of chairs begins to crack. Somewhere backstage you hear a snapping sound and you whirl around just in time to jump out of the way of a Z slashing its way through the curtain. Your fingers falter as you strum the guitar but you keep up the notes, as you slam your foot into his stomach, knocking him onto his back. You mercy him with a swift stomp to the face.

You look out at the crowd as you continue to play. The far field is emptying, a few stragglers stagger their way out from behind cars and buildings, but the writhing mass in front of you is starting to rock the stage.

Bodies are being crushed by the onslaught of oncoming Zs and their mangled corpses are providing a step up for the rest. Soon they’ll flood the stage.

Another smash from behind you and a Z careens out from the backstage. A hollow shot whips through the air and the Z collapses inches from your feet.  
Time to go. You kick the mic towards the speakers and an ear-splitting scream spills from the electronics. You throw the guitar onto the ground and snatch up your gun from its holster. You motion to the water tower that it’s time to run.

You shove the curtain out of the way to see what the damage is. A wall of Zombies at least three bodies thick is shoving itself against the stage. The stairs are blocked, and there’s no way ‘round. You hear the telltale change in pitch. You haven’t got much longer on that feedback. So you put your gun back and snap the holster closed before taking a few steps back.

Here goes everything.

You surge forward, propelling yourself as fast and as hard as you can. Just as your foot reaches the edge of the grasping zombies you leap. Launching yourself over their heads and slow grabbing hands. Fingertips glance over your stomach and you suck in as you sail over.

Your hands collide with the ground and you continue your momentum into a roll, coming up on the other side of the Zs with an aching wrist and some gravel imbedded in your palms. They’re undecided whether to follow you or reach for the sound and you don’t wait to let them decide. You start running before you’ve even fully turned.

A sharp crack whips by your head and a zombie goes down a meter in front of you. You glance back down the road to see 10K, he’s sprinting to catch up. There’s a particularly virulent Z on his tail so you snatch up your gun and take it down.

He doesn’t slow as he nears you and you turn to continue running, his step falls in with yours.  
The stage sinks behind as you both bolt through the smattering of zombies not yet at the concert grounds. After a few seconds the feedback dies and the growl of nearly a hundred undead falls on your ears.

You push harder, dodging the odd Z that slips too close.  
“Right!” 10K cries and you both veer down a right ally, leaping over a dust bin and discarded liquor bottles. You’re nearing the meet point as you bank left out of the ally and continue to sprint down the road.

The others are up ahead, they draw their weapons as you head towards them, covering your escape by head-shotting any Z in your way. Finally, you reach the group and you flop forward, breathing hard, head between your legs. It takes a minute to recuperate as you lean against a truck bed the others had been milling around. When you finally stand, Doc is grinning at you.

“Well it wasn’t Jimi Hendrix but damn girl, you got a set of pipes on you.” He wraps you up in a hug as you both laugh. Warren’s next as she gives you a brief, tight squeeze.

“Nice improvising, (Y/N). We’ll have to get you a travel guitar.”

Murphy doesn’t move from his exaggerated lean on the car door but gives you a nod.

“We had a pied piper all along. You wanna encore or are we getting out of this hell hole?” He asks.

Addy sighs but gives you a smile as she slides into the truck.

“It’s got enough to get us the hell away from here, but after that if we can’t find gas, we’re hoofing it again.” Warren explains, hopping into the drivers side. Doc climbs into the back seat and you’re about to follow when 10K grabs your arm.

“You wanna sit with me in the bed?” He asks quietly. Your heart skips. This could be really good or really bad. But there’s no use avoiding pain if it’s gonna happen. So you nod and lever yourself into the truck bed, propping yourself up against the cab window. 10K jumps up and sits next to you, giving the side a slap to let Warren know you’re ready.

The car sputters to life and you hear a cheer from inside. Shyly you look at 10K.

“You’ve got a beautiful voice.” He says as the truck takes off and wind begins to whip around your faces.

“Thanks.” You say, ears growing warm even with the chilly breeze. 10K slides his hand over to yours and threads your fingers together, before looking up at you. His waterline trembles and his eyes glint.

“I’d like to hear it as long as I can.” He says, and leans in to press a soft, slow kiss to your lips. You melt into him, head tilting to give him better access. You shuffle closer, pressing your hand to his chest, deepening the kiss as you breath him in. After a moment he breaks it off and pulls you into his arms, his chin rests on your shoulder as you embrace.

You’re not sure, because the wind is rushing past your ears making it hard to hear anything but white noise, but you think he whispers against you,

“I love you too.”


End file.
